


Dancing Queen

by Kaddi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira can't dance and neither can I, Culture Festival, Gen, no spoilers (aside from the characters appearing), this is really cute guys trust me, what if they also had a dance part at the culture festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: Ryuji isn't about to embarrass himself to the depths of hell by attempting to dance to bad pop music. But Akira is, and he makes sure Ryuji will too.





	Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

> what is love

“Are you kidding me,” Ryuji says, crossing his arms.  
Bad English pop blares through the school speakers. The gymnasium is full with students dancing around and having a fun time, while the Phantom Thieves awkwardly stand at the side. Well, Ryuji awkwardly stands at the side while certain people try to drag him on the dance floor.  
“C'mon, it's gonna be fun!” Ann says cheerfully, tugging at his arm.  
Akira smirks and nods.  
“If it's so fun, why don't you go? I'm not going just to embarrass myself,” Ryuji mopes, giving up on receiving any help from their leader. Traitor.  
“Nobody expects you to be the next Dancing Queen, Ryuji. But if you insist, I'll show you how to have a good time,” he retorts.  
“What are you gonna do, drag me on the dance floor.”  
The smirk is still on Akira's face when he walks over to Ryuji. Is he really gonna do it. He wouldn't put it past their leader. He's half-prepared for a battle of strength, but Akira briskly walks past him. Over to Yusuke. What. Akira grabs Yusuke's wrist and drags him away from their group, over to the other dancing students.

Dumbfounded, all he can do is stare after them. Akira catches his eyes and winks. That fucker.  
“Well, we're also off. See you later, Ryuji,” Ann laughs.  
He looks over to her just in time to see her wave and disappear somewhere with Makoto and Haru. Suddenly he's all alone. Wow, this feels way more awkward than loitering around in a group.

He returns his gaze to Akira and Yusuke. They're... dancing? Is that what this is supposed to be? It looks more like a mix of flailing limbs and jumping around. They can't dance. At all. Any resemblance of the coolness Akira was exuding moments ago is gone. He's almost too embarrassed to even look. And Akira wants him to join?

Yet, they make it look so much fun. Their faces are red, they're smiling and laughing. Dammit. How dare they. Akira tries dipping Yusuke, with a big emphasis on 'tries'. It's a tragic sight, really. He sighs and shakes his head.  
Akira looks at him again and waves him over with the biggest smile he's ever seen. He's not going, Ryuji tells himself, but his feet already started moving. He won't dance, he thinks, when Akira has already grabbed his hands and starts swirling him around.

**Author's Note:**

> baby don't hurt me
> 
> (i have [twitter!](https://twitter.com/KaddiCrescent))


End file.
